


Трудности приручения

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Прода к "Погладь Раша".





	Трудности приручения

Ушки у Раша были очень пушистыми. Шерстка на них мягкой и шелковистой. Даже сейчас, когда Янг чистил их от застрявших в шерсти колючек. Раш тряс головой, дергал ушками и отрывисто подмявкивал при каждом неосторожном движении, хоть полковник и старался сделать все как можно бережнее.  
\- А нечего было носиться за птичками, - укоризненно заметил Янг, когда Раш как-то особенно жалобно мяукнул.  
\- Это инстинкт! - фыркнул ученый и угрожающе зашипел, когда полковник отодрал от его шерстки очередную колючку.  
Янг только тяжело вздохнул и поцеловал кончик нервно дернувшегося ушка.  
Вскоре пришла очередь хвоста - его Раш позволил вычесывать с огромной неохотой. Буквально сразу же он истошно замявкал и огрел полковника лапой, а сам забился под кушетку, предусмотрительно спрятав хвост.  
\- Ну вернись, - поманил Янг, опускаясь на корточки и осторожно протягивая руку. - Иди ко мне, я поглажу и вкусняшку дам.  
При попытке взять дока за загривок Янг только приобрел очередную порцию шрамов и был оглушен кошачьим мявом.  
\- Я тебе точно когти поотстригаю! - пригрозил он, поднимаясь и размышляя, что теперь делать.  
Сходив в столовую, полковник вернулся, неся в руках небольшой кусочек мяса. Раш, учуяв запах, слегка выглянул из своего укрытия, но тут же снова скрылся обратно.  
\- Кис-кис-кис, - позвал Янг, не придумав ничего лучше. - Раш, ну ты же взрослый человек, ведущий ученый проекта, а ведешь себя как... Как капризный ребенок! Так и будешь с колючками на хвосте ходить!  
Из-под кушетки раздалось возмущенное шипение.  
\- Как же с тобой сложно... - вздохнул полковник, принимаясь тискать показавшуюся оттуда мордочку. - Тебя и так-то не понять было, а теперь и того хуже...  
\- Просто ты тупой, - спокойно заявил док, дернув ушком и подставляясь под ласки.  
Янг был уверен, что врезал бы ему сейчас, если бы не это сладкое кошачье мурлыканье - довольное и презрительное. Слишком уж Раш был милым. Да и как можно было ударить котика?  
К тому же он пытался приручать Раша, методично и настойчиво зарабатывая все новые и новые царапины. Теперь док даже ел у него с рук. И давался себя погладить. А иногда все заходило несколько дальше... Но редко. Чаще Янг оставался одиноким и исцарапанным. Раш был слишком диким и бешеным. И дрессировке поддавался с трудом.  
Сейчас док так разомлел от ласк, что сам терся о полковника мордочкой, жмурился и довольно урчал. Он даже стал вылизывать ему лицо и топтаться лапками по груди, запуская коготки в истертый китель.  
\- А все равно надо закончить, - напомнил Янг, разрушив всю идиллию.  
Он умудрился схватить Раша за загривок прежде, чем тот скрылся под кушеткой, и уложить к себе на колени. Док брыкался, вопил и царапался, но полковнику все-таки удалось вычесать из его шерстки оставшиеся колючки.  
\- Плохая киса, - бубнил он, получая когтями по лицу, но упорно продолжая свое занятие. - Гладить не буду.  
Правда, когда Раш, полностью избавленный от колючек, обиженно забился в угол, Янг не смог удержаться от того, чтобы пожалеть его и приласкать. Уж больно док выглядел несчастным и обиженным. Даже мурлыкал он как-то сердито и укоризненно. Полковник, вроде бы, не сделал ничего плохого, но все равно ощущал себя виноватым.  
Раш задремал, уложив голову ему на колени. Интересно, какие ему снились сны? Кошачьи или все еще человечьи? А может, он весело гонял по зеленой травке числа и переменные, а они разбегались от него, как те птички на планете?  
В любом случае, из доктора Раша получился очень милый котик. С привычно вредным и несносным характером. Но теперь его хотя бы можно было погладить. И иногда, когда док был в хорошем настроении, даже трахнуть. Уворачиваться от когтистой лапы по завершении секса Янг уже почти научился.


End file.
